


О клятвах и ожидании

by oliver_grace



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Missing Scene, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, большеюстабогуюста, яоченьихлюблюгосподьпомогимне
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/pseuds/oliver_grace
Summary: Сигурд дарит Эйвору ещё один подарок в первую ночь после своего возвращения
Relationships: Eivor & Sigurd Styrbjornson, Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Kudos: 9





	О клятвах и ожидании

В тенях от угасающих костров Длинного дома Эйвор находит покой - слишком давно здесь не было пиров, слишком давно не о чем было радоваться.В тенях Длинного дома Эйвору привычно спокойно, привычно одиноко - две долгих зимы наконец-то кончились, две бесконечных, беспокойных зимы, что были холоднее Хельхейма. Но от того более реальными кажутся эти зимы, более настоящими, чем радость наступившего лета, - от того, что одиночество грызёт сердце Эйвора волком.В тенях Длинного дома властвует ночь, властвует спокойствие сна после пира, и в тишине ночи Эйвор, кажется, единственный, кто никак не может уснуть. Он слушает, как воют волки где-то вдалеке, тихо и протяжно. Он слушает, как неравномерно дышит огонь в доме, слушает шорохи и чужие сны, поверхностные, неглубокие, затуманенные реками мёда.

Эйвор слушает чужую поступь шагов - незнакомую ему - и не оборачивается.

Здесь он в безопасности. Здесь - и особенно сегодня.

В тенях Длинного дома лицо Сигурда кажется много старше и мудрее, чем Эйвор помнит.

\- Что тревожит тебя, брат?

 _Многое,_ \- думает Эйвор.

 _Одиночество,_ \- думает Эйвор.

 _Ты,_ \- думает Эйвор.

Две долгих холодных зимы всем, о чём он мог мечтать, было возвращение Сигурда. Две бесконечных зимы единственным, о чём он мог думать, был Сигурд.

Он качает головой.

\- Пойдём, - Сигурд не приказывает ему - просит. - Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

На его лице тени очерчивают время, что они провели порознь, - _две зимы, о Боги!_ \- тени очерчивают незнакомую Эйвору властность, тени подчеркивают родное лицо, что он так часто видел в своих снах. Тени скрывают улыбку, о которой Эйвор мечтал всё это время, и он щурится, он вглядывается в родное лицо. Он покорно встаёт, покорно следует за братом, словно овца, которую собираются принести в жертву.

Боги любят кровавые жертвоприношения.

Не счесть, скольких козлов зарезал Эйвор в эти две зимы, прося Богов быть благосклонными к путешествию Сигурда.

\- Ты устал, брат, - взывает к нему Эйвор обеспокоенно, но в глазах Сигурда, когда он оборачивается, лишь ласковая насмешка.

В покоях Эйвора полутьма и холод, привычные и почти уютные. Брат неодобрительно поджимает губы - сколько вечеров он ругал Эйвора, скольким рабам достались крепкие оплеухи Сигурда за то, что не следили за теплом в спальне его дренга.

Холод напоминал Эйвору о тех клятвах, что он давал.

Холод напоминал о тех желаниях, что не станут явью.

\- Присядь. 

Эйвор помнит сотни ночей, когда они засыпали на этой кровати вместе, - начиная с той, самой первой, когда Свала отпустила его, густо намазав саднящую шею какими-то травами, чтобы рана заживала быстрее. Эйвор помнит, как он мёрз под шкурами, снедаемый болью и гневом. Эйвор помнит, как Сигурд впервые пришёл к нему - невозможно взрослый, сильный, кажущийся ему тогда высшим существом, подобным Богам. Эйвору всё ещё было девять, и его одиночество казалось ему проклятьем, ему всё ещё было девять, и каждую ночь ему снилось, как волки пожирали тела его родителей.

Эйвор помнит так много ночей вместе. Так много шепота знали эти стены - их мечтаний, желаний, их будущих свершений. Так много боли и гнева, утонувших в ладонях Эйвора горькими слезами, что он пролил.

Так много знали эти стены о его страстях - столь тайных, погребенных так глубоко в его сердце, что вряд ли бы он отважился разделить их с кем-либо.

_Особенно с Сигурдом._

\- У меня есть ещё дар для тебя, брат, - слова Сигурда тихие и сладкие, словно мёд, слова Сигурда как шелест листьев, что колышет холодный летний ветер.

\- Не стоит выделять меня среди других, - просит Эйвор в тысячный раз, но Сигурд лишь отмахивается, улыбаясь.

Боги, как же Эйвор скучал по его улыбке!

\- Я многое понял, пока был вдали от дома, Эйвор, - и голос льётся, подобно весенним рекам, сильный и нежный. - Много ночей, пока ветер нёс нас вперёд, мыслями я возвращался сюда и гадал: что происходит дома, который остался так далеко позади? Как много битв я пропустил, пока волны несли мой драккар в неизведанные земли? Скольких я не увижу, когда вернусь? Увижу ли я отца, когда снова буду дома? Рандви? Тебя?

У Эйвора по спине бегут мурашки. Он убеждает себя, что от того лишь, что в его спальне, как и всегда, холодно.

\- Боги любят тебя, Сигурд.

\- Боги знают, сколько молитв я вознёс им, прося оберегать дом до моего возвращения. 

Эйвор кивает. Следит за братом, как собака, ждущая подачки из хозяйской руки, и провожает взглядом сверток, что брат кладёт рядом с ним. Чуть напрягается, когда брат садится рядом и наклоняется к нему.

\- В Константинополе, - продолжает Сигурд тихо, - я часто бывал среди торговцев. Видел так много диковинных вещей, что порой сомневался: люди ли создали такую красоту? Я видел многое, но ни одна из этих вещей не была мне мила настолько, чтобы я мог подарить это тебе и не устыдиться.

\- Сигурд…

\- Тихо, Эйвор, - прерывает его протест брат властно. Эйвор замолкает послушно, неловко трёт пальцами ладонь, которую так жжёт желанием прикоснуться, дотронуться снова до брата, в который раз убедиться, что Сигурд здесь. Что это не морок особого зелья Валки, не очередной сон, после которого он не сомкнёт глаз до самого рассвета. - Открой, - Сигурд кивает на сверток между ними.

Брат порывисто встаёт, отходит к стене и прячет руки за спину, но не отводит взгляда. Эйвор чувствует его на себе словно бы шестым чувством, чем-то, чему нет названия и что всегда было с ним. Он всегда знал, когда Сигурд смотрит.

И порой гадал, откуда это в нём. Могут ли другие люди ощущать то же, что и он? Чувствуют ли они взгляды дорогих им людей так же, как Эйвор чувствовал на себе взгляд Сигурда?

Свёрток в руках Эйвора невесомый.

Сердце в его груди - камень, что не даёт ему дышать.

Он не видел ткани дороже чем та, что лежала перед ним, - нежно-голубой, как небо ранним летним утром, такой тонкой, словно её ткала Фригг из облаков. Не видел, пожалуй, никогда, одежды прекраснее и легче, чем рубаха в его руках, расшитая золотой нитью. Подарок, столь непохожий на обычные подарки Сигурда, в тысячу раз красивее и прекраснее, чем искуснейший клинок, подаренный им ранее и лежащий сейчас в стороне вместе с другим оружием.

\- Эта ткань называется шёлк, - поясняет Сигурд. - Торговец, который продал мне её, рассказал, что вещи из шёлка носят императоры - конунги - в далекой стране на Востоке, которая называется Китай. Он рассказал, что никто не знает, как они получают эту ткань, и от того она так редка. Эта ткань, сказал он, не горит и защищает от огня того, кто её носит.

Эйвор гладит рубаху кончиками пальцев, давно загрубевшими, грязными, впитавшими в себя слишком много земли и крови. Осторожно проводит большим пальцем, пробуя гладкость и нежность облаков, лежащих у него в ладонях.

Он должен что-то сказать.

Хотя бы взглянуть на брата, дать понять, насколько он благодарен, сколь много значит для него такой дорогой подарок, который скорее должен был быть для Стирбьёрна или для какого-то другого короля, а не для него. Для человека без рода, едва не ставшего рабом, выжившего лишь благодаря чужой милости и чужому обещанию. Эйвор никогда не позволял себе забыть, что дышит лишь благодаря Сигурду, его отцу и вовремя взятому обещанию Варина.

Он никогда не называл Стирбьёрна отцом, а тот, в свою очередь, никогда не считал его сыном.

Но его сын - его настоящий и единственный сын, - был Эйвору братом. Другом. Конунгом. Солнцем, что согревало его в ледяные зимние дни. Морем, что, как море между Норвегией и Англией, соединяло прошлое и настоящее. Солёным воздухом, которым он упивался все эти годы и никак не мог надышаться.

Сигурд был всем. Эйвор был обязан ему всем - в первую очередь жизнью.

Будь Сигурд женщиной, и Эйвор бы решил, что у них могло бы быть настоящее _будущее._

Будь Сигурд женщиной, и Эйвор поцеловал бы его сразу же, как увидел бы рубаху в свёртке.

Будь Сигурд женщиной, и Эйвор бы уже просил его руки.

Но Сигурд не был.

\- Такой дар был бы достойным конунга, - голос дрожит от тех эмоций, что бились в груди Эйвора заточенными в клетках птицами, - но не дренга. Я не могу принять это, Сигурд. 

\- Ты хочешь оскорбить меня, брат? 

Эйвор сглатывает. В голосе Сигурда не ярость, на которую мог бы надеяться Эйвор, но тихое, едва заметное отчаяние - такое незнакомое, такое болезненное, похожее на яд, что медленно и мучительно убивает, сжигая изнутри.

\- Сигурд…

\- Прошу, Эйвор, - брат напоминает ему листок, подхваченный резким порывом ветра, - в одно мгновение он отталкивается от стены, в один широкий шаг оказывается рядом, совсем близко, одним плавным движением он опускается на колени. - Ради меня.

Эйвор закусывает губу. Вдыхает воздух порывисто, рвано, судорожно и вздрагивает, когда ладони брата - такие горячие, такие крепкие - накрывают его ладони.

\- Встань, Сигурд, пожалуйста. 

Сигурд мотает головой упрямо, сжимает его ладони сильнее, словно подается чуть вперёд - их лица почти на одном уровне, они почти равные. Но Сигурд - едва ли не впервые в жизни - смотрит на него снизу вверх так преданно, так просяще, что Эйвор с трудом выдерживает его взгляд. Эйвор заставляет себя смотреть, заставляет себя сидеть на месте.  
Эйвор заставляет себя дышать - слишком давно он не видел Сигурда так близко.

Слишком долго Сигурда не было рядом.

Длинные ресницы брата отбрасывают тени на его слишком темную для Севера кожу - южное солнце обласкало его лицо и руки, оставило свой отпечаток. Слишком тёмные в тени глаза кажутся Эйвору черными, но он _видит_.

Видит, что брат просит его.

Видит, что брату _нужно,_ чтобы Эйвор принял его дар.

Видит, как _жадно_ Сигурд смотрит на него, ожидая ответа.

\- В тебе нет корысти и алчности, Эйвор, как нет и жадности. Но это, - брат чуть ведет его ладони по рубахе, гладя его грубыми пальцами нежный шёлк, - не дар одного короля другому. Это не дар сына конунга его самому преданному войну. Это даже не дар брата. Это - _мой_ подарок _тебе_. И я _прошу_ тебя принять его.

И Эйвор надеется лишь, что понимает, что имеет в виду Сигурд.

Брат всегда был мудрее и хладнокровнее, пусть и не столь красноречив. Эйвор не сомневается, что Сигурд провел много часов, думая над тем, что скажет, - таков уж он, такова его природа, - и что Сигурд действительно делал то, что хотел. Что Сигурд действительно _хотел_ это сделать.

В одном лишь брат неправ: в Эйворе слишком много жадности. В последние два года она росла в нём, подобно сорняку, пускала свои корни в самые потайные уголки его души, и порой Эйвор не видит себя за ней. Порой его жадность ослепляет его, оглушает, лишает сознания, и остаётся лишь она: чёрная, всепоглощающая.

Порой в эти долгие дни он смотрел на Рандви, чей муж был так далеко, и ненавидел её за то, кем она была. Он ждал Сигурда преданнее, чем собаки ждут своих хозяев, которые пируют в Вальхалле. Он любил Сигурда сильнее, чем растения любят воду, дающую им жизнь. Он желал быть с ним сильнее, чем самый алчный правитель желает обладать всеми богатствами мира.

Эйвору не нужны были ни богатства, ни власть. Ему не нужна была вода, не нужно было солнце. 

Ему нужен был Сигурд.

\- Твоё красноречие впервые подвело тебя, брат Волка, - Сигурд улыбается, и тишина вокруг полнится его голосом, тишина теплеет и окутывает Эйвора нежностью в голосе брата. Мир вокруг пахнет солью от его бороды и мёдом, мир столь маленький, столь теплый, словно Эйвору снова всего девять зим и он дома, в _своём_ доме, что пахнет едой, которую готовила мать.

\- Разве Боги просят солнце сиять, когда застилают небосвод тучами?

\- Я не могу просить ветер дуть в паруса моего драккара, как не могу просить луну восходить, когда мне вздумается. Но могу просить тебя. И прошу, брат. 

\- Я… - он хочет сказать _не заслуживаю таких даров_ , он хочет сказать _так скучал по тебе, Сигурд,_ он _хочет сказать ждал лишь тебя, и мне не нужно больше,_ но слова так и остаются невысказанными и чёрным дымом мыслей клубятся в его голове.

Брат кладёт ладони на его щёки. Брат прислоняется своим лбом к его - так близко, что Эйвор чувствует его дыхание, такое сладкое, такое знакомое. Так близко, что Эйвор видит морщины, появившиеся в уголках его глаз, едва заметную даже при ярком свете россыпь нежно-рыжих точек у него на переносице. Он помнит, что, когда Сигурд был младше, этих точек было больше.

Вёльва говорила, что сам Фрейр благоволит Сигурду и оставил на его коже следы солнца в знак своей благосклонности. 

\- Разве я о многом прошу, Эйвор?

Эйвор сжимает лежащую на его коленях рубаху, и ткань кажется ему даже крепче тех тканей, к которым он привык.

Он заставляет себя улыбнуться, всё ещё не веря, какое великое богатство лежит в его руках. Какой великий дар - быть братом, и другом, и воином такого человека.

\- Попроси ты меня отрубить себе руку и, не задумываясь, я бы сделал это. Попроси пересечь все моря этого мира - и я лишь запасу побольше провизии для путешествия. Попроси отправиться за тобой в Вальхаллу - и я пойду. Нет ничего, в чем я могу отказать тебе, и ты знаешь это.

Его сердце бьётся в груди с гулким эхом.

Он чувствует дыхание Сигурда на своих губах. Оно оседает невесомой щекоткой, непозволительной лаской, очередной постыдной тайной. Он чувствует выдох Сигурда, отзывающийся в нём едва ощутимой дрожью, и позволяет себе лишь привычно обхватить ладонью затылок брата.

Как они делали тысячу раз.

Лоб ко лбу, нос к носу, он бы прожил так тысячу лет до самого Рагнарёка.

\- Ничего?

\- Ничего.

\- Скажи это ещё раз, - шепот брата такой тихий, что Эйвор едва разбирает его. Слова брата, принадлежащие лишь им одним, остаются на губах Эйвора мёдом. 

Шепот Сигурда почти умоляющий.

\- Нет ни в одном из Девяти миров того, что я не сделал бы для тебя, - повторяет Эйвор, и собственные слова кажутся ему треском горящего пергамента, собственные слова - предсмертный хрип, застревающий в глотке, шум крови в ярости битвы, самая честная из правд, что он когда-либо говорил.

\- Поклянись, - требует Сигурд снова.

Его ладонь - та, в которой он так крепко держит свой меч, - ложится на колено Эйвора с осторожностью. Эта ладонь, привыкшая нести смерть, сжимает колено Эйвора едва ощутимо, так нежно, словно…

Эйвор сглатывает.

Эйвор закрывает глаза вслед за братом, чуть склоняющим голову - так, чтобы их губы почти соприкасались. Так, чтобы чувствовать дыхание друг друга. Так близко, так _невозможно_ близко.

\- Клянусь, - выдыхает он в приоткрытые губы Сигурда. - Клянусь всеми Богами, - повторяет он, проталкивая слова сквозь своё сбившееся дыханием. 

И Сигурд говорит:

\- Две зимы я мечтал лишь об этом.

И Сигурд подаётся вперёд медленно, оставляя Эйвору последние мгновения, чтобы отстраниться. Так должно сделать - остановиться, метнуть пару острых фраз о рубахе, что преподнёс брат, одуматься.

\- Замолчи, - просит Эйвор и подаётся вперёд.

Он верит, что в этот миг нити, что сплели для них Норны, становятся одной.

**Author's Note:**

> Совершенно случайно я где-то вычитал, что у викингов если женщина желала, чтобы мужчина знал, что он интересует её романтически, она могла сшить ему рубашку, и это должно было послужить для него явным намёком.
> 
> Сигурд, конечно, сшить рубашку не мог, но вполне мог купить - даже если она стоила целое состояние хД Отсюда и идут мысли Эйвора о том, что если бы Сигурд был женщиной, то Эйвор бы уже женился на нём.


End file.
